As Long as You Love Me
by marvelsquint
Summary: Natasha misses Clint, but he surprises her and makes her admit something that she never would have. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. As Long as You Love Me

**This is a song fic and the song is As Long as You Love me by the Backstreet Boys, so hope you like it!**

Natasha was siting in her room. She was upset with the boys and locked herself in and let nobody in, not even Pepper which whom she had grown to like. Clint was on a mission in Dubai so he couldn't comfort her. He was suppose to be home tomorrow. A knock on the door pulled her way from her thoughts. She yelled, "Who is it?", even thought she could guess who it was. Tony said, "It's me, Genius, Billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist," followed by and ouch, that hurt Pepper. T"Fine, EX-playboy," stated Tony. She sighed and said, "I told you not to bother me!" Tony just sighed, well if you need me, or any of us, just ask. Then she herd the footsteps get softer. She sighed and sat back down on the bed, she really missed Clint and hoped he would be back soon. She heard a faint noise and looked up to the ceiling and said, "JARVIS what's that?" It's As Long as You Love me by The Backstreet Boys Ms. Romanoff." "Oh", that was here favorite song, but the only person that knew that was Clint. Wait she put her ear to the door and heard a soft voice that she knew and grew to love, the voice of Clint Barton.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_  
_Risking it all in a glance_  
She sighed, she loved that voice so much.  
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_I can't get you out of my head_  
_Don't care what is written in your history_  
_As long as you're here with me_  
She cracked the door open a little and looked to her left to see a smiling Clint Barton.  
_I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
Then she opened the door and rushed into Clint's arms and buried her head in his chest.  
_Every little thing that you have said and done_  
_Feels like it's deep within me_  
_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_  
_It seems like we're meant to be_  
_I don't care who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me (I don't know)_  
_Who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me (yeah)_  
She buried her head further into his chest.  
_ I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_  
_But I guess it shows_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_What you did and where you're comin from_  
_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_  
_She loved this man so much, he made her happy_  
_I don't care who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_  
_Who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_Don't care what you did (yeah)_  
_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_  
_Who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are (who you are)_  
_Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_As long as you love me_  
_What you did (I don't care)_  
_As long as you love me_  
She looked up and whispered, "я тебя люблю, мой ястреб"  
He looked down at her and smiled," я тебя люблю тоже, мой маленький паук."

я тебя люблю, мой ястреб="I love you, my Hawk"  
я тебя люблю тоже, мой маленький паук=" I love you too, my little Spider."

**Sorry if I got the Russian, wrong, I used Google Translate, so I hope you liked it! Should I continue this or not?**


	2. Angel with a Shotgun

After he finished Natasha was asleep in his arms. He put her in bed when she whispered. Sing another song please. Ok he replied he started singing.  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
_She smilled at him at his choice of song.  
_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
_She looked up at him and smiled sleeply.  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
_She smiled at Clint and thought that he had the most lovely voice.  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)  
... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
He smiled warmly at her.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need... a soldier I will be.  
_He looked at her again and she had drifted off. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before he climbed in with her not even bothering to change clothes.

**So how was it? **


	3. Daylight

Natasha woke up again wrapped u in Clint's arms. She checked the clock beside her bed and it said 12: 22. She groaned and Clint stirred. He whispered, "What is it?" She whispered back, "You have to leave soon." Clint sighed. He always had to leave early i the morning and sneak back into his own room. He sighed, "can we just enjoy the few ours we have?" She nodded and whispered," sing to me." He obliged and started singing.  
_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_  
She smiled at him and snuggled deaper into his embrace.  
_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast  
This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep  
'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
_She was begining to drift off again, but wanted to stay awake to hear Clint sing.  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so_ beautiful.  
He smilled down at her as he sang.  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.  
Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memories  
_He twirled a lock of her red hair as he sang._  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
_She was begining to drift again but struggled to keep her eyes open.  
_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)  
Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa  
_When he looked down at her again he was fast asleep. He decided that he still had a few minutes and wrapped his arms tightly around her and fell alseep.

**So how was it? Next song should be ****_Ho Hey_**** or ****_Home_**** with the whole team? **


	4. Ho Hey

Clint woke up and unwrapped his arms from Natasha. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sneaking out the room, which is not hard to do for a master assassin. Natasha woke up and put her arm to the left side of the bed. It was still warm which meant Clint just got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. When she was done, she snuck into Clint's room to steal another one of his shirts when she heard singing from the bathroom.  
_I've been trying to do it right_  
_I've been living a lonely life_  
_I've been sleeping here instead_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed_  
She grabbed a shirt from his droor. tiptoed to the bathroom door and pressed her ear to it.  
_So show me family_  
_All the blood that I will bleed_  
_I dunno where I belong_  
_I dunno where I went wrong,_  
_But I can write a song_  
She smiled at the song still clutching his shirt.  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweet_  
_I don't think you're right for him_  
_Think of what it might have been if you_  
_Took a bus to chinatown_  
_I'd be standing on canal, and bowery_  
_And she'd be standing next to me_  
She heard him turn off the water.  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
He opend the door and was standing there still singing.  
_And love, we need it now_  
_Let's hope for some_  
_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_  
Natasha smiled at him as he finished.  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me_  
_You're my sweet  
_Natasha gave him a hug and said, "We better get won to the common room befor Tony yells at upagain." "Yeah," he replied as he peeled himself off of her to change his clothes. "Meet you there in 5?" he questioned. "Yeah," she replied as she slipped out of his room to hers to drop off the shirt she stole from him.

**Next song is Home by Phillip Phillips and it's with the whole team. **


	5. Home

**Sorry Thor's not in it! He's in Asgard.**

Clint and Natasha walked into the common room and found Steve, Bruce, and Pepper already there. They were glad to see that Tony wasn't there, late as always. Tony would always pester them to see if they were in dating or something. Their relationship was to complicated to explain. Natasha sad down on the couch next to Bruce and Clint perched himself on the armrest. Tony walked in 'fashionably late' as he puts it. Tony said, "Should we have a movie night?" Steve said, "Can we just sit here and listen to music?" "Well, good Capsicle, why don't we sing something and maybe play the guitar?" "Who here can do that?" said Steve. Clint raised his and slowly and whispered, "I can." Tony exclaimed, "Great get your guitar bird man and pic a song!" Clint walked out of the room and came back in with a black acoustic guitar. "Love your guitar man" said Tony. Clint smiled and sat down on the armrest as he placed his left hand ove the strings. He began to sturm as Steve stared at him in wonder and Bruce loooked relaxed.

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_  
Pepper smiled at the song choice and Natasha smiled too, but nobody saw this but Clint.  
_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_  
Bruce looked relaxed and Seve smiled because he understood this song and could relate to it.  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_  
To be honest Tony looked a little shocked that Clint could play the guitar and sing so well, but secretly he was happy.  
_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_  
By now everybody was smiling even Clint and nobody even bothered to hide them.  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_  
Steve clapped and soon everyone else was clapping too, even Tony. Clint smiled and thanked them then rest his guitar on the armrest and went to go sit on the couch. Tony asked, "So we should do this more offten." Everyone agreed. "So now a movie?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they started the movie and everyone watched the movie happily.

**The End? Sorry for the really stupid ending! This is probably the end, but if you want me to write more I might. So thanks for reading!**


	6. When We Stand Together

**My friend loves Nickleback and introduced me to this song. I'm obsessed with it now and every time I hear it, I'm like AVENGERS!**

The next day all the Avengers plus Pepper and minus Thor who was visiting his "Lady Jane," were sitting sitting in the common room. Tony and Pepper were sitting on one couch with Clint and Natasha on the opposite couch. Steve was sitting on the chair net to Bruce who was in "his" recliner. Tony said, "Hey we should do another one of those song night things!" Pepper and Steve needed in agreement and Bruce just said, "Why not?" Tony said to Clint, "Come on birdboy! Get your guitar!" Clint sighed and said ok, and came back carrying his black guitar and some other small device. Tony said, "Why do you have your IPod?" Clint who was carrying the small black device said, "Well, to see which song I should play." "Oh, can I pick out the song?" Clint paused then said, "No, I would like Bruce to pick it." Upon hearing his name Bruce looked up from the book he was reading and said, "What about a song?" Clint said while handing him his IPod, "I want you to pick it." Bruce looked shocked and reached out for it and smiled, "Oh ok, thanks" Bruce picked the song and Nickleback started playing. Clint smiled and Tony said, "Nice one Bruce!" Bruce smiled. Clint picked up his guitar as the song started and started singing.

_One more depending on a prayer _  
_And we all look away _  
_People pretending everywhere _  
_It's just another day _  
What surprised everyone was when Natasha started singing with Clint. ((Clint Italics, Natasha bold, Bold and Italics, both))  
**_There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off  
_**_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_**When we stand together  
**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**There's no giving in **  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**Hand in hand forever  
**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**That's when we all win **  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**That's, that's, that's when we all win **  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
**They tell us everything's alright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night?  
When something's clearly wrong  
**When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same  
**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no giving in  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
**The right thing to guide us  
Is right here, inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is nearly gone  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on  
And the drumbeat carries on **  
(Just like a heartbeat)  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**We must stand together  
**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**There's no giving in **  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**Hand in hand forever **  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**That's when we all win **  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
**Bruce smiled because that was his favorite song. Tony for once was speechless. Pepper started but was smilling and Steve was smiling while clapping softly and (h)awkwardly. Clint smiled and said, "Ok so how was it?" Pepper spoke up first, "You and Tasha voice's go great together!" "Thanks" said Clint and Natasha. Steve said, "I agree with Pepper." Bruce said, "I loved that song and that just made me love it more" Clint and Natasha smiled and said thanks again. Tony said, "So what song are we doing tomorrow?" "Clint gave a mischevious smile, "You'll find out soon"

**So how was it? Like I said, I love this song! Watch the video! The first 40 seconds are talking but then it goes into the song so please watch it! Awesome song and vid! (not my vid btw, I can't make them!) So can you guess what's the next song is?**


	7. Heart Attack

**I got this idea when I was listening to ****_Heart_****_Attack _****by Demi Lovato. I listened to it a couple of times and thought it could relate to this ship. So I got bored and wrote this. Hope you like it! **

****Natasha sighed. She was bored because Clint was on a mission in Tennessee. She sighed, she knew he would be back soon, but things were boring without him. To pass time she decided to go take a shower. She turned on the water then striped of her clothes then got in the shower. She squirted a quarter sized glob of Shampoo on her hand then rubbed it in her hair. She started to sing,  
_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
_She sang as she rubbed the Shampoo in her hair._  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough  
_She thought of Clint when she sang. When I don't care  
_I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball.  
_She rinsed of the Shampoo.  
_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand  
_She put some conditioner in her hair and rubbed it in.  
_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
_She scrubbed the conditioner more in her hair.  
_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
_She rised her hair.  
_It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
_Then she started to put soap on.  
_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand  
_Then she rinsed herself of and turned the water off.  
_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
_Then she heard a light rustling and she stopped singing and cocked her head to the side to listen better. The rustling stopped so she shrugged and continued singing while she changed.  
_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames  
_She was trying her hair as she walked out of the bathroom singing with her back turned to the bed.  
_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
_She got out her jacket and put it on then turned around. She almost jumped out of her skin except that she was an assassin and didn't do that. There was Clint sitting on her bed still in his uniform. She scanned him for injuries and to her relief she just found a few cuts and bruises. She said to him, "You look like shit." He chuckled in that deep voice that she always loved. He said back, "Did you mean it?" Natasha looked at him confused, "Mean what?" He said, "The song, do you mean it?" Natasha sighed as she sad down on the bed next to him. He pulled her into his embrace and he kissed her damp hair. She sighed, he would have to know sooner or later and she said in a small voice, "Sometimes, yes." He nodded. She tilted her head up so she could look at him, "I didn't mean it like that." He looked down at her with his poker face and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his eyes betrayed him. She saw hurt, love, and something she's never seem in his eyes before, fear. She knew she couldn't say what she felt so instead she pressed her lips to his and put all of her words and emotions into the kiss. At first Clint stiffed then he relaxed and kissed her back with just as much emotion. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his, "I missed you." He smiled because he knew she wouldn't be able to say what he wanted her to say just yet, but he knew what those words really meant. He pulled her tighter to him and they just sat like that untill she said again, "You still look like shit." He chuckled at that then he let her help him change into comfortable clothes and then they crawled into bed. She fell asleep snuggled again her Hawk's chest. She was happy whenever she was with her Hawk, and he was hapy when he was with his Spider.

**So how was it? Sorry it was slight OOC. **


	8. Epilouge: Gone, Gone, Gone

**Hey everyone! I know I said that this story was over, but then I heard this song and thought that I needed to put this in the story, so here it is! Hope you like the last installment of As Long as You Love me! Kudos if you get the Iron Man 3 quote! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**Bold=Memories  
**_Italics=Song  
_Normal=Present  
_  
_Clint sat in the roof and looked out to the city below.

_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_

**Clint knocked on the door with his knuckle and waits for Natasha to open the door. **

_I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

**Clint saw her answer the door with her nose red in a red bathrobe and a box of tissues next to her. She sniffed then opened the door for him. **

_When enemies are at you door I'll carry you way from war If you need help, if you need help Your hope dangling by a string I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

**Clint immediately walked in and shut the door behind him. He ushers her to the bed and makes her lie down. When she is lying down he feels her forehead and that's it's burning up. He runs to the kitchen and grabs and ice pack and puts it in her forehead. **

_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me_

**Clint sighed as he remembered that time he got sick on that mission in Istanbul and she had to take care of him and his complaing about his ass being to hot. **

_And I would do it for you, for you Baby I'm not moving on I love you long after you're gone For you, for you You will never sleep alone I love you long after you go oh long after you're gone gone gone_

Clint sighed as he sat on the roof at looked at the busling cars go by.

_When you fall like a statue I'm gon' be there to catch you Put you on your feet, you on your feet And if your well is empty Not a thing will prevent me Tell me what you need, what do you need_

**Clint remembered when they were on a mission in Siberia when one of the Hydra agents shot her in the stomach and Clint was frantically trying to stop the bleeding. **

_I surrender honestly You've always done the same for me_

**Clint remembered the mission in Afrganishtan when he got shot in the leg and Nat took care of him. **

_So I would do it for you, for you Baby I'm not moving on I love you long after you're gone For you, for you You would never sleep alone I love you long after you're gone And long after you're gone gone gone_

Clint sat on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge and sighed as he rememberd Natasha. His Natasha.

_You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone You're my crutch when my legs stop moving You're my headstar, you're my rugged heart You're the post that I've always needed Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating _

__Clint looked below his contenplating if he should "take the little shortcut the the lobby" if you know what he means.

_For you, for you Baby I'm not moving on I love you long after you're gone For you, for you You would never sleep alone I love you long after you go For you Baby I'm not moving on I love you long after you're gone Fore you, for you You would never sleep alone I love you long, long after you're gone_

He knew that if Natasha saw him that he would want her too move on, but he refused to. Never would he stop loving his Natasha. He remembed when he hugged her tight to his chest in bed when she had nightmares. He mised her.

_Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating Like a drum baby don't stop beating for you And long afte you're gone gone gone I love you long after you're gone gone gone_

He sighed he knew that his Natasha was truely gone.

**Sorry I ended this on such a sad note!Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and supporting me all the way through this story! **


End file.
